Conectados
by lpdar
Summary: Arnold se fue a San Lorenzo pero Helga no se dara por vencida y buscara una respuesta...(PhoebexGerald)


(Historia inspirada del fic "Caminos Encontrados" de Akane.Sección Anime/SailorMoon-------------------»Se los recomiendo!! .) 

Bueno este es mi primer fic en fanfiction, ya tengo algunos hechos pero doy tantas vueltas que nunka los continuo XDDD, asike si no entienden este fic o les resulta extraña o desvirtuada la trama es porke esta hecho al momento sin pensarlo demaciado.Vendria a ser cuando Arnold ya se fue a San Lorenzo (no me pregunten como ni porke, no se me ocurre nada -.-u, simplemente se fue dejando a Helga sin respuesta alguna el muy maldito jeje si quieren saberlo pregunten a Nick, otro maldito .Todo sigue normal, ni Phoebe y Gerald son novios ni Lila empezo a usar su cerebro ni se hizo buena de golpe muejejeje.

Ah, me olvidaba HA! no es mio, es de Craig Bartlett y por mala suerte también de Nick asike los derechos de autor no me pertenecen y bla bla bla (total ellos ni saben español y menos van a entrar a fanfiction XDDD)

Listo los dejo con el fic, presten mucho ojo Ô.o

* * *

"Conectados"

Helga estaba por el quinto sueño, obviamente soñando una vez más con su rubio cuando unos ruidos la sacaron de trance.

-Oh Arnold! mi angel de rubios rizos si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado yo...yo...¿¿¿Qué rayos sucede???- gritó la rubia mirando a su derecha y vió a 2 hombres con trajes azules instalando algo.

-¿Miriam? ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó refregandose un ojo.

-Buenos días Helga, tu padre esta instalando una computadora, ¿no es maravilloso?.

-¡No sabes cuanto Miriam!- dijo Helga dando media vuelta para seguir durmiendo pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Miriam volteó a la derecha otra vez.-¿¿¿Una qué???

En eso apareció Bob por la puerta junto a Nick Vermicelli.

-Una computadora jovencita, los Pataki ya estamos en el siglo 21!- dijo Bob alzando su puño triunfante y sin querer golpeo a Nick en la barbilla, este lo miro de reojo y sobandose.

-Si, bajo tierra...- dijo Helga en voz baja.

-Bueno Bob, creo que los instaladores ya terminaron, ahora si vamos a poder personalizar nosotros mismos el nuevo comercial de localizadores- le dijo Nick.

-Si, esos idiotas ya no saben hacer un buen comercial, si quiero algo bueno voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo!- dijo Bob apretando su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.Nick le dió la razón, de todas formas el cobraría gran parte de la ganancia sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Sr.Pataki, ya terminamos- le dijo uno de los instaladores.

-Perfecto, les mandare el pago, Miriam acompañalos a la puerta- dijo Bob a lo que Nick repondió.

-Bueno, tengo algunos negocios que atender asique yo también me retiro.

-Nos veremos socio!- dijo Bob dandole una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda a Nick.

-Si, nos vemos- dijo algo adolorido.

-Papá, ¿en que estas pensando? ¿acaso no recuerdas que ese malandrín fue el que te iba a estafar y que te uso cuando casi destruyen el vecindario?- le pregunto Helga sentada en la cama con las manos en la cintura.

-Jovencita, no te metas en los asuntos de tu padre, yo se perfectamente lo que hago- le dijo Bob acercandose a la computadora que al enchufarla le dió corriente.

-Si, claro...- dijo Helga.

En el camino a la escuela Helga se encontro con Phoebe.

-Buenos días Helga.

-Hola Phoebe.

-¿Te encuentras bien? te noto algo cansada esta mañana - dijo Phoebe al notar las enormes ojeras de Helga.

-Es que Bob instalo una computadora en mi cuarto para "mejorar su comercial de localizadores"- dijo Helga haciendo un ademán con los dedos en esta última frase e imitando a Bob.

-¿Una computadora? ¡Es perfecto Helga!- dijo emocionada la chica oriental.

-¿De que hablas Phoebe?- le preguntó Helga levantando una parte de su uniceja.

-Claro, mira, ¿tu computadora tiene messenger?.

-No lo se, ni siquiera la mire- dijo Helga sin importancia mirando el camino.

-Pués si tiene podriamos conversar por ahí.

-Phoebe ¿de que rayos hablas? ¿acaso ahora no estamos conversando?- dijo Helga levantando los brazos.

-Si Helga, pero podriamos conversar de noche en la comodidad de nuestro hogar- dijo Phoebe acomodandose los lentes.

-¿Acaso no existe el teléfono?- preguntó Helga que seguía pensando que lo de las computadoras no tenia sentido y quedando más adelante en el camino de Phoebe.

-Si, pero así gastarias más si quieres hablar con Arnold- dijo Phoebe que había dejado de caminar y al decir esto hizo que Helga parara de golpe.

-¿Con...Arnold?- pensó Helga impactada por la noticia y se dirigio corriendo a Phoebe y le paso su brazo por el hombro de ella.

-Phoebe

-¿Si Helga?

-Tienes que enseñarme a usar mesinger.

-Messenger.

-Si eso.

-A la orden Helga!- y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela así como estaban.

Helga llegó a su casa y subió como nunca las escaleras pero al llegar a su cuarto...

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿¿¿Olga??? - preguntó Helga más para ella misma, esperaba que estuviera soñando.

-Hermanita Bebé!- dijo Olga mientras se acerco a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas (más si tuviera) a Helga.

-Ya esta bien Olga! suficiente!- protestó Helga mientras se escapaba del abrazo de pulpo de su hermana mayor.

-Helga mira, tu padre esta haciendo su comercial - le dijo Miriam a lo que Helga vió a Bob lidiar con el programa (supongan que un exe, mas que chatear o usar el paint no se XD) todo fastidiado.

-Querras decir un intento de hacer su comercial - la corrigio Helga cruzada de brazos.

-Hermanita bebé, no seas así, papá esta haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para lograr su sueño de hacer el mismo su propio comercial, ¿no es así papá?- le pregunto Olga agarrandose las manos y pestañando repetidas veces a lo que se escucho el reinicio de windows y el grito desesperado de Bob y tanto Olga como Helga cambiaron sus caras, la de Olga ahora lucia triste y la de Helga triunfante.

-"esta haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo" , si como no...- dijo Helga imitando la voz , el pestaneo y el movimiento de manos de Olga y acercandose a su cama.Mientras Miriam trataba de tranquilizar a Bob porque no había logrado guardar lo poco que pudo hacer de su comercial.

Ya era de noche y Helga prendió la computadora e intento ver como funcionaba eso del messenger.

-Mesinger, mesinger...mmm...debe ser este...- se dijo dudosa y lo abrió.

-¿Inicie seción? ¿pero que demonios es eso?- se preguntó la rubia a lo que llamo a Phoebe.

En la habitación de la oriental sonó el telefono, Phoebe prendió la luz, se puso sus lentes y levanto el tubo.

-¿Helga?- preguntó la chica somnolienta.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo Pheebs?- le preguntó Helga sorprendida.

-Supuse que cuando te dije lo de "mantecado" me ibas a llamar, ¿intentando usar el messenger?.

-Si pero no lo entiendo Pheebs, explicame.

-Bueno Helga antes que nada tienes que sacar una cuenta- le explicó Phoebe

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?- le preguntó Helga desorientada.

-Tienes que ir a la pagina y...- Y así Phoebe le explico paso a paso lo que tenia que hacer , desde como conectarse hasta como usar msn.Cuando Helga tuvo que elegir el nickname de cuenta puso "ArnoldyHelgaPorsiempreporsiempreporsiempreYParasiempremeoistecabezadebalón?".Phoebe le dijo que era encantador, bueno no la parte de "me oiste cabeza de balón" pero aún así era muy largo y que lo tenia que acortar entonces Helga preferia dejar la última parte pero su amiga la convenció de que lo primero estaba mejor entonces concluyo en "ArnoldYHelga" y como contraseña puso  
"LilaestasmuertabienmuertaJaJaJaJaJa".Así por fin logro iniciar seción y charlo un rato por ahí con Phoebe así iba practicando el encuentro con su amado rubio.  
Ya iba a cerrar el messenger cuando Helga se dió cuenta que si charlaba con Arnold este iba a saber su nickname.

-Voy a tener que cambiarlo- se dijo Helga a si misma.-Bueno...que más da- dijo poniendo gesto de despreocupación y se dispuso a hacer su nueva cuenta.

Nickname:Parasiempremeoistecabezadebalón? dió por finalizado todo, apago su pc y se fue a dormir.

-...Arnold...- pensó por última vez con cara angelical...antes de quedar profundamente dormida cuando ya se escucharon sus fuertes ronquidos.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Helga le aviso a Phoebe que había cambiado su cuenta.

-Creo que era mejor que te hubieras quedado con ArnoldYHelga- dijo Phoebe en desaprobación al nick que eligió su amiga.

-Relajate Pheebs, el punto es ¿cómo harás para que Arnold se conecte al mesinger?- le pregunto Helga a su amiga que estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero.

-Bueno eso es muy simple Helga, le pediré a Gerald que me consiga el mail de Arnold y te lo pasaré.

-¿Estás loca Pheebs? si yo agrego a Arnold, Gerald se enterara de que pediste su mail para mi! - dijo la rubia casi histericamente.

-Mm cierto Helga, no había pensado en eso...bueno, mira, le diré que me pase el mail a mi así cuando los tenga online a los dos los pongo en una charla, ¿que te parece la idea?.

-¿Y si Gerald te pregunta con que propositos quieres el mail de Arnold?- le preguntó la rubia buscando todas las posibilidades de que las terminaran descubriendo.

-Eh, pués, le diré que es para conversar con Arnold, para saber como está y demás.

-Está bien Pheebs, lo que tú digas- dijo Helga no muy convencida ya que sabia que Gerald le tenia desconfianza.

Helga ya se había ido y en el camino a su casa Phoebe se encontro con Gerald en la puerta de entrada.

-Buenas tardes mi bella dama- le dijo Gerald haciendo una reverencia a lo que Phoebe sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Gerald- dijo Phoebe aún sonrojada.

-¿A donde quiere ir hoy? yo invito- dijo Gerald aún jugando a ser galante y dejando más sonrojada a Phoebe.

-Oh, pués ...- dijo Phoebe sin saber que decir, en ese momento se acordó que le tenia que pedir el mail de Arnold.

-¿Qué te parece al cine? Creo que darán la pelicula de Pop Daddy hoy- dijo Gerald ya saliendo de galante (...hombres...)

-Oye Gerald.

-Dime mi dulce Phoebe.

-¿De casualidad tendrias el mail de Arnold?.

-¿El..mail...de Arnold?- preguntó Gerald ya que Phoebe lo sacó por completo de orbita.

-Si, ¿Te acuerdas que hace unos días me comentaste que Arnold usaba el msn?.

-Si, pero, ¿el mail de Arnold? ¿esto no tendra que ver con Helga cierto?- le preguntó Gerald con los brazos cruzados dejando muyyyy atrás su actitud de galante poniendose en defensa de su amigo ante cualquier ataque que la chica rubia podria llegar a tramar y dejando a Phoebe sin habla por unos momentos lo que hizo todo más sospechoso.

-¿Helga? Pués no, te pedia el mail para poder conversar con Arnold y saber de él más seguido- contesto Phoebe siendo lo unico que pudo argumentar.

-Pero si hablamos por telefono con él hace un par de días- dijo Gerald aún seguro de que esto tenia algo que ver con Helga G. Pataki.

-Fue hace dos semanas Gerald- corrigio Phoebe a su amigo -además de esa manera sale muy caro para él llamarnos ¿no te parece?- dijo Phoebe a lo que Gerald se sintió algo culpable de dudar pero aún así no se sacaba la idea de la cabeza de que Helga estaba involucrada en la pregunta de Phoebe.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, cuando volvamos del cine pasamos por mi casa y te copio el mail, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Gerald guiñandole un ojo a Phoebe lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-...Gerald...- dijo Phoebe al tomarse del brazo de este le ofrecio para llevarla y así encaminaron para el cine.

-Creo que por fin hoy vere el estreno de Pop Daddy.

-Gerald!- dijo Phoebe algo molesta.

-Bueno, bueno, tú eliges la pelicula ¿esta bien?- Phoebe asintió.-Pero por favor que sea de Pop Daddy!!! - Dijo Gerald arrodillado y con las manos entrecruzadas hacia Phoebe lo que hizo que un grupo de gente los mirara.

-Gerald, por favor levantate- le dijo Phoebe sonrojada de la verguenza.

(Como se habrán dado cuenta Phoebe es una desmoralizada porque no le aviso a sus padres que iba a salir XDDD en realidad a mi me se olvido pero bueno..jeje u)

Vieron una pelicula romántica que Phoebe eligió y en la que obviamente Gerald se quedo dormido acurrucado en su silla varias veces, pero Phoebe le daba codazos con cara molesta cuando se percataba de esto a lo que Gerald varias veces respondia "Ya voy mamá, un minuto más!" y la gente de alrededor en lugar de callarlos se reian haciendo que Gerald se levantara bastante avergonzado y Phoebe peor aún.

Al salir del cine Gerald le pidió perdón a Phoebe casi de rodillas todo lo que duro el camino a su casa para buscar el mail de Arnold y todo por haberse quedado dormido, aunque a veces hablaba de más y enpeoraba todo.

-Hay que admitir que la pelicula de Pop Daddy hubiera estado mejor...digo, no la podemos comparar con Mujercitas- dijo Gerald levantando los hombros y manos en señal de dandose razón a lo que Phoebe que iba algo más adelante lo miro amenazadoramente, lo ignoro y siguio su camino.

-Phoebe por favor...perdonamé!- dijo Gerald siguiendo de rodillas y con los brazos abiertos a la niña oriental que seguia cruzada de brazos.

En la casa de Gerald, este le dió el mail de Arnold a Phoebe y tratando de componer las cosas quizo jugar un poco y le alejo el papel con el mail antes de que Phoebe pudiera agarrarlo en forma de broma lo que a Phoebe no le causo ninguna gracia y a la tercera vez se lo arrebató.

-Vaya, eres rapida- dijo Gerald admirado además de querer acortejarla pero Phoebe sólo salio del cuarto molesta.

Llegando a la casa de Phoebe, Gerald todavía la seguia arrodillado pero se encontraron con alguien esperando en la puerta.

-Seré tu esclavo por una semana- decía Gerald suplicando.

-Que sean tres- dijo Phoebe ya hasta disfrutando de ver a Gerald así.

-Tres y además te llevaré a donde tú quieras y te prometo que jamás me quedare dormido en medio de esa horrible pelicula y...¿¿¿Helga???- Dijo Gerald dejando de entrecruzar sus manos y se puso de pie.

-Phoebe, ¿donde estabas? ¡te estuve esperando por horas!- le dijo la rubia levantandose del último escalón donde estaba sentada.

-¿Y para que la esperabas?- preguntó Gerald cruzandose de brazos suponiendo que tenia que ver con el mail de Arnold.

Antes de que Helga pudiera hablar, ya que Phoebe sabía que una discución entre ellos no podía terminar bien inventó algo.

-¡Helga vino a buscar la tarea! eh, si! eso, a buscar la tarea...- dijo Phoebe a los que Helga y Gerald la miraron levantando una ceja.

-¿Pero de que demo...?- dijo Helga pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Phoebe la agarro del brazo

-Ven, te la dare A.D.E.N.T.R.O- le dijo Phoebe haciendole un ademán con la cabeza a Helga para que pasara.

Gerald las siguió pero Phoebe sin percatarse de él le cerro la puerta en las narices.

-...Mujeres...- dijo Gerald sobandose la nariz.

-Mamá llegué!- gritó Phoebe entrando a la casa agarrando a Helga y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pheebs, ¿me puedes explicar que rayos sucede contigo?- le preguntó Helga soltandose del brazo de Phoebe.

-Lo siento Helga, es que Gerald sospecho que tenias algo que ver con el mail de Arnold y tuve que inventar esto de la tarea para que él no te preguntara nada y terminaran discutiendo- le dijo Phoebe apenada pero al momento se acordo del mail.-Ah! Tomá...- le dijo Phoebe sacando el papel de su bolsillo y entregandoselo a Helga.

-Eh Pheebs, si quieres que Gerald no sospeche más copiamelo en otro papel así sabe que tú tienes el que él te dió , además tienes que agregar a ..mantecado...a tú lista, recuerda que tú nos tienes que unir- le dice Helga.

-Cierto Helga, copiando-.Phoebe le dió unos libros y unas hojas a Helga para disimular, salieron y se despidió de ella.

-Adiós Helga!, suerte esta noche con tu T.A.R.E.A- le dijo Phoebe acentuando la palabra tarea y guiñandole un ojo a lo que Gerald la miro sospechosamente.

-Si si, Adiós Pheebs- dijo Helga tratando de disimular ante la mirada acusadora que le daba Gerald.

-Oye, ¿que traman ustedes dos eh? aquí hay demasiado misterio...- le dijo Gerald a Phoebe rascando su pera como pensativo.

-¿Porque antes no me explicas eso de "esa horrible pelicula"?- le preguntó Phoebe con cara triunfante de que con eso podia estorcionarlo unas cuantas semanas más para que sea su esclavo, no lo hacia de mala manera, solamente le divertia ver así a Gerald.

-Este...Pués...Eh- decía Gerald tartamudeando mientras se rascaba la nuca.-¿7 semanas está bien?- le preguntó Gerald arrodillando y con cara de perrito arrepentido.Phoebe sonrió y asintió.

Helga llegaba a su casa y vió que la computadora estaba ocupada.Bob seguia intentando, en vano, hacer su comercial.Miriam y Olga preparaban la cena aunque Miriam se había quedado dormida arriba de la preparacion.Llegando la noche Helga espero impaciente a que Bob terminara de una buena vez.

-¿El amazonas? ¿si quiero mi comercial con ese estilo? ¿quién diablos usaria un localizador en amazonas? mm Bob eres un genio! ¡ahora amazonas tendra localizadores! - se decia Bob para el mismo mientras Helga caminaba de un lado a otro, comiendose las uñas y ya casi haciendo un surco en el piso.

-¿Eh? ¿pero que demo...? Miriam! esta cosa se apago otra vez!- le gritó Bob.

-¡Papá! ¿Ya terminaste?- le pregunto Helga molesta y nerviosa a la vez.

-¿Porqué Olga, qué quieres?- le preguntó Bob mientras intentaba prender la maquina ya que no sabia cual era el botón de encendido.

-¡Soy Helga papá! y necesito usar la computadora.

-¿Cómo demonios se prende esta cosa? MIRIAM!!!!!!- grito una vez más Bob.

-¡Papá! ¡necesito... la !- le grito lentamente para que su padre la escuchara.

-¿De qué hablas Olga? estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que una niña maneje mi herramienta de trabajo- le dijo Bob que seguia buscando el botón.

-¡¡¡MIRIAM!!!- grito una vez más cuando escuchó que encendió.-¿eh? ¿Cómo hiciste eso Olga?- le preguntó Bob asombrado a Helga.

-¡Qué soy Helga! y si sé manejarla Bob.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero que no se te haga costumbre, sólo te dejaré por esta vez- le dijo Bob levantandose de la silla y dandole paso a Helga para que se sentara.Bob bajo y Helga emocionada se conectó a internet, era el momento, iba a charlar con su amado después de tantas cartas sin enviar, de tantos meses sin hablar..estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que agarrar su mano derecha con la izquierda para tranquilizarse y agarrar derecho el mouse.  
Abrió el msn, colocó su nick, la contraseña, en ese momento maldijo varias veces a Lila por haber hecho una contraseña tan larga pero continuó...estaba por apretar enter y así poder encontrarse con su angel de rubios rizos, hacía tiempo no se sentia así, sintió que ese era el mejor momento de su vida, el momento....el momento de HELGA G. PATA...

-¡Helga! ¡A Cenar!- gritó Miriam haciendo que Helga se dejara caer sobre el teclado y sin querer apretar enter.Al escuchar el sonido de que alguien le hablo por msn levantó la vista.

-¡¡¡Olga!!!- gritó Bob desde abajo.

-¡No tengo hambre!- grito Helga y no lo decía para salir del paso, era cierto, no tenia hambre, lo unico que importaba en este momento era Arnold...

Phoebe (estudiando) acaba de iniciar sesión.

Phoebe (estudiando) dice:Buenas noches Helga

Phoebe (estudiando) dice:¿Helga? ¿Estas dice:si aquí estoy

Phoebe (estudiando) dice:Bueno te voy a agregar a la conversación con Arnold, ¿estás lista?

Helga dió un suspiro muy grande, "¿Qué me pasa? Es sólo el tonto cabeza de balón escribiendo desde otra tonta maquina...no es nada importante" se decía Helga una y otra vez aunque ella sabía la respuesta.

Phoebe (estudiando) dice:Si Pheebs, estoy lista, agregame...

Phoebe (estudiando) dice:Agregando!

* * *

Listo! ahi los dejo picando jejeje (Bueno que? después de que me lo hicieran a mi varias veces en fanfiction y en fictionpress me tenia que vengar no les parece? XD).Para que vean que soy buena les daria un adelanto pero no tengo idea de que va a tratar el prox. capitulo pero quizás lo siga.Les puedo asegurar que en el proximo va a estar Arnold por supuesto y tal vez incluya a los demás al msn, que tul?  
¿Tienen alguna idea? sera más que bienvenida.Si notan un parecido de los personajes o de las acciones con algún anime es porque hace rato que no miro Arnold y estoy pegada a lo japones asike es todo nos vemos cuando me pinte más imaginación y no ande de vaga XD.

Nota:Si notan varias faltas de ortografia tengan piedad, no voy a la escuela y miro muchas horas diarias de televisión.


End file.
